Yaoi with You
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: This is a RATED M version of my Cardfight:Vanguard! fanfic "At School With You". Miwa Taishi dominates over the great Kai Toshiki in their everyday school life! Now, Kai is having new feelings towards his best friend! Find out how and why !
1. A Rated M Lunch Break

**Author's note:**

Okay! Here we are in a different setting...Now, it's RATED M! Omigosh!

You see, **KaiVenus** and **GrayFullbusterfangirl** were requesting me to make a...REALLY YAOI HOTNESS...fanfic about Miwa and Kai. Well, because of that, I guess I have no choice now~! TEHEE~THANK YOU! ~ 3

I've been waiting a LOOOOOOOOONG time to start my very first RATED M YAOI story. I daydream yaoi, but whenever I try to write them down...MENTAL BLOCK.

So anyways, Imma explain this properly:

This is a RATED M version of my Cardfight:Vanguard! fanfic "At School With You" chapter 1. I'm gonna be adding yaoi on this one so...yeah.

Lol. So, anyways, So as not to keep you waiting, let's begin!

* * *

**Cardfight Vanguard**

**"Yaoi with you"**

**Chapter 1: A Rated M Lunch Break  
**

"Wipe that stupid grin on your face." Kai hissed.

Miwa tried to suppress his laughter and finally came to a halt, before trying to breath normally and explain.

"Maybe you should be the one to wipe your face..." He said coolly.

"Stop it with your stupid sarcasms...!" A tick mark was already popping up from the brown haired boy's head as he tried to process Miwa's words in his brain.

"Here, let me help you."

Before Kai could react, Miwa had already leaned forward, sticking his tongue out to lick some rice that had planted themselves on Kai's cheeks. He lapped up the sauce that remained below his lower lip, before suddenly trailing his tongue across the older boy's agape lips and pulling away.

Kai remained silent, staring at Miwa who was smiling at him as though it was a VERY normal thing. That wasn't normal. Normal was when you tell that there was rice on his cheek and offer an handkerchief to wipe it with. Normal wasn't just leaning in and...and...licking...and stuffs like that!

"I have to admit, that guy makes good sauce for Tempura." Miwa smirked, licking his lips in anticipation, "Mind if I take some more?"

"S-sure..." Kai tried to maintain his calm voice, but failed and it ended up as a small whine as he shoved his lunch box at Miwa's hands.

"Not that. I mean this!" Miwa chuckled.

Suddenly, Miwa grabbed Kai's arms and pulled him to his lap, spilling the contents of both of their bentos onto the floor. He claimed Kai's lips in a small kiss, before pulling back and licking the sides of his lips, tasting even more of the sweet-sour sauce of the Tempura. He tilted Kai's head and lapped on his lips.

"Kai..." He muttered, stopping his actions and giving him a small glare, "Don't close you mouth like that."

"I can close my mouth whenever I want to!" Kai retorted, his face beet red and his arms shaking on Miwa's sides.

Miwa smiled again, his right hand leaving its spot on Kai's shoulder to his back. He slipped his hand into Kai's shirt and trailed it along his back, earning a hot moan from the older boy who arched his back away from the touch. Miwa took this opportunity to claim the open mouth and slip his tongue inside the hot cavern. His tongue battled for dominance and easily won over the quivering brown haired boy.

"Mi...wa..." Kai moaned and pulled away, falling to his back against the wall, panting.

"That was good food~" Miwa chimed and leaned over again, caressing Kai's cheeks and attempting to steal another kiss.

Kai unconsciously leaned in and opened his mouth to accept the tongue entering him. He moaned again, lust clouding his mind. Miwa's tongue entered him again and lingered around for a while. Kai gasped within the kiss when Miwa positioned himself in between the boy's legs, spreading them wide.

"W-wait, Miwa..! Nnhn..!" His words were cut off and he moaned loudly when a hand pressed against his clothed member. Miwa smirked and he started to move his hand slowly, earning higher pitched moan from him.

"A-ahhh...w-wait, Miwaaa~" He involuntarily jerked his hips to have the hand press harder on him.

Suddenly, Miwa's hand pulled back. Kai hazily opened his eyes to see a smirking blond towering above him. Miwa leaned closer until his face was pressed against the crook of Kai's neck, and he breathed.

"Hold still for a second okay?" He whispered, bringing his hips closer to Kai's clothed erection, "I feel like trying something,"

Kai was about to question him, when he felt another clothed member rub against his. The sudden, new sensation overpowered him and he groaned loudly, snapping his hips upward.

"Ah...Mi-Miwa...nghhh.."

Miwa gently kissed the boy before rolling his hips against his. The strain in his pants only became worst and he was getting even harder than he already was with each thrust.

"Gods...Kai.." Miwa moaned and he soon became completely aroused when Kai was bucking his erection to his. He started breathing hard and it was getting harder not to crush Kai beneath him. He lowered his head back to Kai's neck and rolled harder against the boy's throbbing cock.

"Ahhh...M-Miwa...W-wait..." Kai brought his shaking hand to Miwa's shoulder and slightly pushed him away, "S-stop...I...I feel...a-ahhh..."

Miwa stopped and pulled away for a second, panting and looking at Kai with lustful eyes. He smirked, gave him a small kiss and slowly moved his hands to unbuckle Kai's belt.

"W-WAIT! Miwa...!" Kai protested, blushing and stopping the action with his shaking hands, "W-what are you doing?"

"Well, It'd bad if you come in your pants now, right?" He chuckled, finishing his job and sliding a hand inside the brown haired boy's boxers, earning a full blown blush from Kai.

"You're a..." He stopped abruptly and hissed when Miwa's warm hands clamped around his member and pulled it out from the restricting pants, "Ahhh! AH! Mi-Miwa..."

Before Kai knew it, Miwa took out his throbbing cock as well and slid them together at an agonizingly slow pace. He threw back his head and gave a full blown moan, knowing that nobody would even hear them in their private lunch spot. Kai moaned and bucked his hips. His head started feeling light, a tight knot started forming on his throat, and his stomach swirled with warmth.

"Haa...ahhh...Miwa...ahhh...nghhh..!" He was trembling like a leaf now, his cook throbbing and leaking of precum as it slid against Miwa's member. The blond's hand wasn't helping either. Miwa pumped both of them and he often pressed his thumb against the slit of the brown haired boy's cock.

"Kai..." Miwa moaned and tightened the grip on their cocks as he was feeling his release come closer and closer. With one last pump, Kai came, spurting his seed on both their cocks, followed by Miwa.

Kai's hands fell limp on his sides, trembling and panting, trying to catch his breath after that amazing release. Miwa's arms were also trembling, trying hard to support him and not crush the worn-out boy beneath him. He moved away and leaned back on the wall beside Kai. He fixed up his clothes then moved to help Kai fix himself up.

"Is it me or is our lunch break longer than usual?" Miwa asked.

(Author-sama: It's cuz this is YAOI. ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. OwO )

Kai rolled his eyes at him and finally found his breathing pace. Just then, the bell rang.

End of lunch break.

"We have to go..." He muttered.

Miwa nodded and started picking up the fallen lunch boxes and wrapping them up before handing one over to Kai. The brown haired boy took it and headed for the door, but Miwa grabbed his arm.

"Shall I make lunch for you tomorrow?" He asked.

Kai stared at him for a while. He didn't want to turn down his offer, but after that incident...He just needed some time to recover. Maybe Miwa was just playing around! That was just a sick joke and Kai was still sleeping in class...dreaming...Dreaming of this...twisted fantasy.

He closed his eyes and managed to wrap himself with the almighty air that he had around other people, before pulling his arm away from the other boy's grip.

"Whatever," He stated. That was a good answer since it was up to Miwa to decide what he should do.

"Alright! Special homemade bento it is!"

They left the rooftop shortly after and headed to their class with Miwa was as cheery as ever, and Kai in a whole new world of mixed emotions.

* * *

**Author's note:**

There we go!

...

...

...

**NOSEBLEED!**

That was so EPIC. OMIGOSH! I HAVE ACCOMPLISHED A GOAL THAT I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO! (Write a Rated M story about yaoi)!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IM ! MIWA YOU PERVERT! (dunno if he is in the anime). KAI IS SO SMEXYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (everyone knows that)

Well, that was just the beginning. OwO

I hope I can find the time to write a Rated M version of chapter 2 of the "At School With You" fanfic. Please tell me what you want so I still have some ideas for yaoi~!

Please review this too! ^^ That would really be appreciated! THANKS!

Now, if you'll excuse me...I'll continue nosebleeding now.

**NNNNNNN**

**OOOOOO  
**

**SSSSSSSS  
**

**EEEEEEEEE  
**

**BBBBBBBB  
**

**LLLLLLLLL  
**

**EEEEEEEEE  
**

**DDDDDDD  
**

**!  
**


	2. Yaoi in the Infirmary

**Author's note:**

Le GASPE~ I AM ALL FIRED UP FOR THIS NEW CHAPTER! I'VE GOT SO MUCH YAOI IDEAS IN MIND~!

Thank you **Heroking**, **Suzugamori Ren**, **GrayFullbusterfangirl** and **GrayFullbusterfangirl** for the reviews and for waiting for this chapter!

I have finally finished our exam and I can start writing again!

WEEW

So as not to keep you all waiting~ Here's chapter 2 of YAOI WITH YOU!

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**A Cardfight! Vanguard Fanfiction**

**"Yaoi With You"**

**Miwa . X . Kai**

**Chapter 2: Yaoi in the Infirmary**

"You...hit your head..." He murmured.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Kai retorted.

Miwa rolled his eyes and lifted Kai up to his feet, "Let's go to the infirmary then." He lead Kai to the corridors and then to the clinic at the end of the hall. They knocked and opened the door, "Nurse?"

No answer.

"What kind of clinic doesn't have an active nurse?" Kai hissed.

Miwa laughed and guided him to sit at the vacant bed near the window.

"I hope that your head wound won't affect your brain though," Miwa said with a slight smile before he started rummaging through the cabinets for something to use.

Kai lowered his gaze and stared at the back of his hands. Was Miwa saying that out of worry? Pity? Or...sadness? His voice had a tint of sadness to it. Was that what it really was? Was Miwa sad about Kai?

"What if it did?" Kai asked, sarcastically putting on a smirk to hide his curiosity over this topic.

"Ho?" Miwa turned to him, a roll of bandages in hand before strolling towards the bed and putting it on the top of the drawer, "You wanna know what I'd do if you hit your head and it got wounded?"

Kai suddenly retreated as Miwa's hand brushed across his didn't stop him though. Miwa leaned forward until the tips of their noses were barely touching. He smiled and caressed the other boy's cheek before sliding his fingers up to the injury. Kai flinched as Miwa leaned up and kissed the open wound. Kai felt Miwa's tongue trace it, lapping up the blood, before kissing it again.

"O-Oi..." He gasped as he was pushed unto the soft fabric of the bed.

"I'd kiss it to make it better," Miwa stated, chuckling, "And if your brain was affected,"

Miwa patted the brown haired boy, and kissed him on the forehead again, his other hand trailing across Kai's jawline, earning a low grunt from him.

"I'd pet you and pet you and pet you and pet you..."

"Stop that," Kai muttered and pushed the blond boy's hand away from his head.

"Aw, but you're hair's so soft!" The blond grasped the back of Kai's head, before pulling him close, "And that's not the only thing that's soft,"

Miwa pressed his lips against Kai's, his tongue lapping on his lower lip, begging for entrance. Kai shut his eyes, opening his mouth to his friend. He felt the other tongue slid inside his mouth, entrancing his own in a passionate dance. Kai moaned, involuntarily, as the other boy's hand brushed against his nipples through the shirt.

"Mi-Miwa...w-wait...ahhh," Kai's body trembled as Miwa lifted his shirt up, exposing his hot skin.

Miwa leaned in and captured one hard nipple, rolling it between his teeth, while his left hand toyed with the other. Kai's form slumped back to the bed, moaning, "S-stop..! I'm not a girl!" He hissed.

"I know that," Miwa taunted, lifting his head a bit to gaze at him while his free hand slid down to his shorts. In one swift motion, the garment was moved to his feet, and Miwa had positioned himself in between the brown-haired boy's legs, "See?"

"O-oi!" Kai pushed himself up with his elbows to glare at the blond, "What do you think you're doing?!"

One word, "Service."

"W-what?! S-Service?! I never...I never asked you to-!"

Once again, Kai was cut short by lips pressing onto his. This time, the kiss was gentle. He gazed at Miwa, dumbfounded by the blond's solemn look.

"Relax," He whispered, caressing his cheek, which Kai somehow enjoyed, "You can't play basketball with this, right?" Miwa's hand clamped the base of Kai's cock, making him shudder.

"I-I can do it m-myself..!" He tried to suppress a moan when the blond's hand shifted across his member, to the head, and pressed his thumb on the slit, "S-stop that..."

"You keep saying that, but your body says the opposite," Miwa smirked.

"Stop stating movie lines!"

Kai's statement was ignored and Miwa moved down until he was facing Kai's throbbing member. He trailed his hand up and down the member while staring at Kai's flushed face.

"Miwa...ahhh,"

His movements were effective. Kai's hips were slowly bucking to his warm hand. Miwa was tempted to try something else. He warily engulfed the tip with his mouth, trailing his tongue across the slit.

"Nghh..!" Kai shifted his head to his side, his arm covering his mouth to suppress a needy moan. He started shaking, his hips bucking to the warm cavern surrounding his cock. A hand pushed down against his hips, preventing him from trusting further.

Miwa started pushing the flesh deeper into his mouth, tasting every bit of him. He dragged his teeth across it, earning a long moan from the other boy. He trailed his tongue across the base and Kai would hiss. He hummed and the vibrations would make Kai pant heavily.

"Miwa...nghh..! I feel...!" He gasped when he felt a warm hand clamp around his balls, "Ngghhh!"

Miwa smiled and bobbed his head faster this time, humming while squeezing Kai's balls. Kai's bucking became stronger this time. Needy. Wanting. His release was coming in fast.

"MIWA!" Kai's seed shot out, filling the blond's mouth. Spasms overtook his body and he moaned long and hard, his hips vibrating as he released his load. Miwa pulled out a bit, taking only the head as he swallowed the sour liquid.

After a while, he fully pulled away, wiping his lips, while gazing at Kai who was panting with a flushed face. The brown-haired boy was a mess, his shirt pulled up to reveal his hot skin and red nipples, his shorts were down, and his member was slowly limping.

"Kai..." He muttered and climbed on top of him, kissing the boy's cheeks, "Hey, Kai..."

"Mhnnn?" Kai lazily looked at him, blushing.

"How was it?" He smirked.

Kai's face immediately fumed and turned bright red, "H-HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

"Well, judging by your moans and stuffs..."

"S-shut up!" Kai pulled himself up, fixing his shirt and shorts, "I...I better continue the match.."

Miwa smiled at his back, "Yeah,"

"Oh, and...Miwa...?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for bringing me to the infirmary," Kai said, putting up his cool, calm and collected look, plus a smug air around him, attempting to cover up his faltering self, "I might not make it here with this injured brain,"

Miwa blinked, before breaking into a huge grin.

"You're welcome!"

Miwa finally tied the bandages and helped Kai stand up.

"Let's get back to Gym. I have a score to settle with those bastards," Kai hissed.

"Yeah,"

Miwa can't wait to bring Kai in the infirmary again.

* * *

**Author's note:**

There we go! Chapter 2!**  
**

IT IS SO EPIC! I AM SO NOSEBLEEDING RIGHT NOW! I can't stop but remember what I wrote her whenever I go to our school's clinic! AHHAHAHAHHAHAH!

Well, please review this chapter, and the previous one too!

Thanks for reading!

**Signing out~**

**Author-sama  
**

**(Eclipse "Ookaminari" Hayi)  
**


	3. Sleep Over

**Author's note:**

OMIGOD! HI THERE~! It's Author-sama here with Chapter 3 of Yaoi with you!

Sorry for the delay~ I mean, I was busy with the school work and the exams so I was a bit...out of the story business for a while. But here I am and that's what matters!  
I went through my account just a while back and saw...like...comments for "Yaoi with you" and for the "At School With You" story!

I was so inspired, I swear~! So...as thanks to all the ones who reviewed the story...I'll continue this one first!

Hope it lifts your spirits!

* * *

**A Cardfight! Vanguard Fanfiction**  
**"Yaoi With You"**  
**Miwa . X . Kai**  
**Chapter 3: Sleep over**

It's been 2 weeks since the infirmary incident. Nothing happened after that.

Miwa Taishi looked to his left to gaze at the reflection of the person behind him on the windows.

Kai's reflection.

He smiled, knowing that the brown-haired boy became conscious the moment his gaze fell upon him. Memories flooded his mind. He kept rewinding the times where he claimed Kai's lips. Touched his sensitive spots. Made him whisper his names in a very seductive tone.

The teacher's voice snapped him out of his fantasy world, calling all the students' attentions. The writings on the board were written in broad white, spelling out: EXAM WEEK. START REVIEWING.

Then, the bell rang. Everyone stood up, told the teacher goodbye, and bowed. Miwa scrambled to get his textbooks and face Kai, who was also fixing his books.

"You wanna have a study session at my place?" Miwa asked with a smile, carefully choosing his words before adding, "Just like old times…?"

Kai stared at him for a while, before reverting his eyes down to his bag, "Not really. I feel like card fighting today."

Miwa mentally smirked at Kai's sudden dullness. He grabbed the boy's arm and slung both their bags to his shoulders, "Then Card Capital it is!"

Kai shifted his head away from Miwa's cheek and grunted, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

The walk to Card Capital was silent, like usual. But this time, it had a tense air around them, which usually was just nothing whenever they would go there. They entered the shop and was greeted by the typical faces.

Aichi Sendou, Kai's little admiring puppy.

Misaki Tokura, the sub manager of the shop and a kickass beauty (not that they would admit it)

Kamui Katsuragi, the loud and obnoxious kid.

Morikawa and Izaki, the one with sense, and the senseless.

Shin, the Card Capital owner.

And that cat, or AssistaCat as how Shin calls it/he. the mascot (?).

Kai and Miwa sat down by a table near the corner as Kai readied his Kagero deck. Miwa watched him silently, watching his slender fingers fiddled with every card, shuffling them in the swiftest way possible. Kai's focused gaze eyed on the cards with great concentration. His stature showed confidence and admiration.

Miwa loved it.

A few minutes later, Kai engaged himself in a card fight with a random costumer. Miwa watched him intensely, loving the way Kai suddenly became cognizant with his actions knowing that the person he submitted to was watching him. But as usual, Kai was still merciless to his opponent, giving him no chance to strike back on his final turn with his Dragonic Overlord.

The next opponent came, followed by the others. Time flew fast, and soon, it was already past six. Kai placed his deck back in its container and hurried to grab his bag by the table. Noticing that Miwa's bag was nowhere to be seen, he grabbed the chance to escape and retreat to the comfort of his home. But then, the door opened, and Miwa came in with a can of fruit juice.

"Finally you're done, " Miwa said, offering Kai a can of grape juice, "I thought you might be tired after all your easy wins, so here,"

Kai reluctantly accepted it, before walking towards the door. Miwa stopped him by grabbing his arm,

"It's already night time and it's dangerous to be out. You can sleep over at my place, plus, we can have the review while we're there." Miwa offered, giving another smile.

"No thanks. I'll go on my own,"

Miwa groaned and literally dragged the brown haired boy out the shop and stomped off to his place, all the while Kai was complaining and wriggling off his grasp.

The house came into view and he took out his keys with one hand, flung open the door and shoved Kai inside. Kai immediately backed himself to the wall as Miwa closed the door.

"Geez...don't be so paranoid, Kai." Miwa said with a disappointed tone, "I don't like you walking in the streets a night, knowing that the people who hate you would kill to elliminate competition,"

Kai huffed in annoyance, "Really now?"

"Oh come on! Don't you trust your best friend?" Miwa whined, "It's not like I'm one of those people,"

"Yeah. You're different," Kai muttered, looking away.

Miwa looked at him questionably, before letting it slip and pulling him to the living room.

"Bring out your books and we'll study after a snack," Miwa said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Kai sighed before pulling out his books and placing them on the table. He flipped through his notes absent mindedly, waiting for some miracle to take him back to his safeguarded home. Unfortunately, even after 15 minutes of waiting for a miracle, Miwa came in instead, holding a tray of freshly made sandwiches fit for the two of them.

"Eat up. I'll go get some drinks."

The drinks came up early. After eating in sheer silence, they started studying. Miwa picked up the math book and handed it to Kai, who took it and scanned the chapter they were in.

"So, did you get what the teacher discussed yesterday?" Miwa pointed to a certain problem on the book, "The one like this?"

Kai stayed silent, reshuffling his memories of the lesson yesterday, but only managed to get a blurry video of a human and a blackboard.

"Well, I guess not, so.." Miwa took a pen by his side and a piece of paper to write down, "So here's how it goes..."

"So, I hope you got it! It's your turn to solve!" He handed Kai the pen and paper and flipped the pages of the book to a different problem.

Kai obediently started solving the problem, all the while with Miwa watching him for the umpteenth time that day. He shifted position to make sure that his brown bangs covered the face of the boy on the corner of his eyes. Miwa chuckled to himself, and at Kai for being so...cute.

He watched him with his hand supporting his head on the table. Kai ruffled his brows and focused harder on the question.

Suddenly, he felt a hand snake around his waist and a warm breath tingle across his neck. He gasped in surprise and turned his head to come face to face with Miwa.

"You know, you really look amazing when you're serious," He whispered, ghosting his lips across Kai's, "But you know what expression really suits you?"

Kai involuntarily moaned when he felt Miwa's hand trace his sides and settling on his belt buckle. Miwa latched his lips on Kai's neck and hungrily sucked on his sensitive spot, while his hand removed Kai's belt and unzip his pants.

"W-wait..! MIWA!" Kai grunted, using his remaining consciousness to push the blond away, "Is this...w-why you wanted me here..?" His voiced cracked with disappointment and anger.

Miwa smiled, "No, I just wanted to spend time with you at first..."

"A-at first?"

"Yeah, but you looked just so..." The blond's voice trailed off for a while before he faced Kai again, "...Stunning,"

Kai blushed, "I've never been...!"

He was cut off when Miwa claimed his lips and immediately pushed his tongue inside the warm cavern. Kai's eyes fluttered close as Miwa's arm encircled his waist, while his other hand snaked up his polo shirt and into a perked nipple. His moans were muffled and the kiss deepened. Miwa tilted his head more, dipping his tongue to taste every part of the brown haired boy's mouth.

The need for oxygen overpowered the two, and they parted, a string of saliva connecting their lips after that wet kiss.

"Ahh..." Kai moaned when Miwa's hand clasped around his arousal. He bucked his hips involuntarily and he threw his head back when Miwa's thumb teased the slit, "Mi..Miwa...ah~"

Miwa licked his lips and slowly moved his hand up and down the under side of Kai's member, eliciting more moans and gasps from the other boy. He pressed his face against Kai's neck, trailing his tongue along the jawline, while his other hand worked along Kai's abdomen. Kai started shaking uncontrollably while trying to supress his voice from coming out of his lips.

"Don't hold it in, Kai..." Miwa whispered, his hand pumping the hard organ even faster.

"Nghhh..! Mi...Miwa...w-wait, I'm..!" He wasn't able to complete his sentence when he came, his seed spilling on Miwa's hand.

He collapsed on the sofa, panting, with an arm covering his flustered face.

"Miwa..you..."

Suddenly, he felt his pants being pulled off, and he snapped his head to look at Miwa, who was smiling at him, "MIWA!"

"What?" Miwa asked. He finished pulling down Kai's pants and he positioned himself between the brown haired boy's legs.

"What are you doing?!" Kai blushed, trying to close his legs, but failing since Miwa held them wide apart.

"Preparing you," Miwa lifted his hand, still covered in Kai's seed and slid his fingers together, "Don't worry, I know how,"

Kai was about to retort, but he felt Miwa's fingers trace his private hole. He gasped and tried to wriggle away, but Miwa pinned him to the sofa, his face lingering above the brown-haired boy.

"Mi...Miwa...!" Kai groaned, his back arching up as he felt a finger enter him. Miwa's lips kissed him for a second and gave him reassuring murmurs as he pulled the finger out for a while, before putting in another. Kai inhaled sharply and clenched his eyes shut, hoping for the pain to go the digits to stretch him further, the blonde slid in the third finger. Kai shakily moaned and covered his face with this arm, panting.

Miwa moved up and removed the arm, "Show me your face, Kai," He whispered, giving him chaste kisses across the jawline. Kai huffed and said nothing. Miwa smiled, knowing that he already got used to the fingers inside him. He started curling the fingers inside, making Kai whimper and arch his back even more. The fingers moved around him, searching for something, until Kai suddenly cried out.

"A-AHH! MIWA~!" He shuddered uncontrolably as a white-hot surge of pleasure coursed through his body.

"Found it, " Miwa pulled his fingers out, and flipped Kai over so that he was on all fours, his backside raised towards him. He removed his belt and pulled out his own hard member and placing it on the brown-haired boy's entrance.

"Ready, Kai...?" He asked softly.

The brown-haired boy closed his eyes, hands trembling, as he inhaled. He nodded. Miwa smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist before slowly entering him. Kai moaned and shuddered, nails clutching on the foam below him. Miwa stopped halfway in and trailed ghostly kisses across the boy's back. Kai slowly adjusted and soon, looked at the blonde behind him.

"Move," Was all he said.

Miwa thrusted further in, making Kai cry out, throwing his head back as the blond's cock hit his sweet spot. Miwa grunted as Kai's muscles clenched tightly around him. He pulled out until only the head was in, and pushed back in, hitting the sweet spot harder this time.

"MIWA!" Kai screamed. Miwa continued to thrust into the boy's hole, making him cry out in a higher octave each time. He reached out and took Kai's member into his palm and pumped him along withhis thrusts.

"Oh Gods...M-Mi...Miwa...!" Kai's mind turned numb. He was seeing spots already, and a warm feeling was starting to form in his stomach again, "Miwa...Ngghhh!"

"Kai..." The blond whispered, his thrusts getting faster, harder and deeper, as Kai's hips moved to meet each thrust.

Kai was reaching his limit. It was getting too hot. Too tight. And soon, white sparks flashed across his line of vision.

"MIWA!" His back arched and his seed splattered across Miwa's hand and the sofa.

"K-KAI...!" Miwa groaned. He felt Kai's muscles tighten around his cock, making him climax deep within the brown-haired boy. Kai shuddered when he felt warm liquid fill his hole. He moaned and finally collapsed on the sofa.

Miwa used his remaining energy to pull out and sit beside Kai's exhausted form. He lifted his hand and brushed aside a strand of hair sticking to Kai's sweaty face. He smiled and watched Kai move into a light slumber.

He kissed him good night, covered him with a blanket and slept along him.

"Better than old times..."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sorry if it's rushed. But thanks for waiting! Nosebleeds soon please~!

Please Review~!

Signing out~

Reimei-Jennoir


End file.
